nwn2fandomcom-20200214-history
Gannayev-of-Dreams
Gannayev-of-Dreams (male chaotic neutral hagspawn spirit shaman), or simply "Gann," is a companion in the Mask of the Betrayer expansion campaign. "Tall and ruggedly handsome, Gann wears a sarcastic half-smile and affects an air of casual indifference. His skin has a faintly blue or violet cast... a legacy of the night hag who was his mother. Unlike other hagspawn - men born of a human father and a hag mother - Gann's face is neither brutish nor ill-favored... but the Rashemi still treat him with a good deal of suspicion." Gameplay Gannayev begins at level 18 with STR 10, DEX 14, CON 14, INT10, WIS 20, CHA 14. As a hagspawn, he has darkvision, +2 natural armor bonus, and spell resistance bonus of 11 + character level. He already comes with Empower Spell, Combat Casting, Improved Critical (short bow), Weapon Focus (Short Bow), and a bracer of archery. His spirit shaman abilities give him an edge against the many spirits in the campaign, and he can spontaneously cast many druid spells. Mask of the Betrayer Gannayev, Gann-of-Dreams, is a vagabond hagspawn wandering the wilds of Rashemen. Unlike most hagspawn, Gannayev's mother was a night hag, hence his fair face and violet skin. He never knew his parents, aside from vague dreams of a sunken city, and thought he was abandoned and left to the wilds. In his own words, he was raised by the spirits and became attuned to their nature. As a spirit shaman, he had a nomadic lifestyle, wandering the wilds - and dreams. The PC first meets Gann in Mulsantir's prison, who happens to be the only prisoner willing to help deal with Okku's army. His "crime," according to him, was that he is "too handsome to look upon." He is very charming and somewhat vain, and is well aware of his charismatic appeal, especially to females. As a dreamwalker, he has much insight into dreams of others, and often those fantasies of women, even the witch serving as the prison warden. This, along with his hagspawn heritage makes him generally distrusted by the Rashemi, especially by farmers with young daughters. Because Gann knows the ways of the dreamscape, he will accompany the player into some dream events during the campaign where some of Akachi's ancient memories lie dormant. During Act 2, it becomes apparent the sunken city he originated was Coveya Kurg'annis, an Imaskari ruin in Lake Mulsantir, where the Slumbering Coven resided. While attempting to gain audience with the Coven to learn why Lienna and Nefris visited them, the Mistress of the coven banished them into the Skein. Among the many horrors down there was the drowning of an exiled mad hag reverberating in the halls. The source of the maddening rants was a night hag named Gulk'aush, who initially attacked the party upon approach. Gulk'aush eventually got her mind together briefly and explained her tale, that had loved a man and bore a son, but was punished by the rest of her coven for not immediately killing her mate afterwards. She revealed the child was Gannayev, and that she was exiled because she loved him and his father. Gann was stunned by this revelation, as he had thought she had merely abandoned him and had been blaming her for what the coven had done. She asks him to exact revenge upon the coven by striking at them from within their dreams, and gives the PC her eye to enable him/her to enter the dreams of sleepers. When the PC learns from the coven the truth of the spirit eater's origins, the player has the option of fulfilling Gulk'aush's revenge by shattering the coven's dreamscape, shutting of protection barriers allowing them to be killed in real-time. Gannayev is distrustful and holds contempt for the gods, seeing them as arrogant manipulators, and feels the spirits are more worthy of respect. This is particularly cemented when he learns about Myrkul's role in the curse and the Wall of the Faithless, the latter which troubles him as he sees the potential doom of oblivion to the Faithless absorbed by the wall. Fate * If you have high influence with Gann, and you end the curse, then Gann will stay with you, answering every challenge with a smile and sarcasm. And he finds faith, not within religion or ritual, but in love, friendship, and trust. * If you have high influence and romance with Gann, and you end the curse, then Gann will stay with you. He finds faith, not within religion or ritual, but in love, friendship, and trust. You are eventually married in West Harbor with your old friends (and family) in attendance to bear witness. * If you have high influence and romance with Gann, and bind Akachi to your soul to end the curse, Gann will pledge himself to Kelemvor in order to remain with you. This is arguably a better ending, as he will avoid the Wall of the Faithless. * If you have low influence with Gann, and end your curse or bind Akachi's soul your's, he leaves the group, becoming an actor at the Veil for a short time, then disappearing into the wilderness of Rashemen. * If you are evil, have high influence but no romance with Gann and either destroy the Faceless Man or give him the mask, Gann will travel for a while with you, enjoying the chaos you cause, but eventually grows bored and leaves. * If you are evil, have a high influence and a romance with Gann, and either destory the Faceless Man or give him the mask, he and the player returns to the realms where the lovers unleash unspeakable horrors upon the realm. This is similar to Safiya's ending. * If you do not bring Gann to the Fugue Plane, no ending is shown for him. * No matter how high your influence or romance with Gann is, if you devour the Faceless Man's soul, he will attack you after you return to the City of Judgement. You have no other choice but to kill him. * You can devour Gann's spirit by dropping his influence to -100, which causes him to try to leave. You can then attack him. When you do so, you will receive his essence, which is one of the ingredients needed to craft a very powerful item. * It is possible if you have high influence with Gann but no romance, and bind Akachi's soul to yours, that he may secretly compose a play about your life and knowledge of what you did spreads far. Trivia *Gannayev was voiced by Crispin Freeman. *Despite being a divine spellcaster, Gannayev has no deity. *In the mirror puzzle in the Thayan Academy, if you have Gann stand on the dais, it will show Gann if he was just a typical hagspawn, big and brutish, with green skin. * According to Realmslore, since Gann's mother was a Night-Hag (and not one of the normal varieties of Hag native to the Material Plane) he wouldn't be a hagspawn at all, but rather a Cambion (or male half-fiend) and any children he fathers would thus be tieflings. Gann's "bruised blue" skin is actually a characteristic of Night-Hag descended tieflings uncommon to other varieties. Category:Mask of the Betrayer campaign companions Category:Mask of the Betrayer campaign NPCs